Performing Insane Stunts For Dummies
by Unorthodox Enigma
Summary: Based on the RAW two weeks before the Royal Rumble. A Swanton Bomb from 30 feet high? No problem. He was going to be jumping from 30 freakin' feet high. Yeah. No problem at all. Rated for a bit of language.


Hey all. I know, I'm a hopeless writer. This was actually meant to be up weeks ago. But due to serious procrastination… well, you know the rest.

So I was thinking. A Swanton from 30 feet. Jeff can't really be that fearless, right? And if he is, lets just pretend he _isn't. _If you ask me to jump from 10 feet, I'd be trembling. 30 feet is way higher.

Besides that, what about his dad? And Matt? And everyone backstage? And also, Randy, left all forgotten in the black box. How did _they_ feel when Jeff was performing this stunt?

Since I was feeling just incredibly bored today, I present to all of you, this fic. Unbeta-ed, because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Waiting any later than one hour would probably mean this fic would never ever get posted.

* * *

**Performing Insane Stunts - for Dummies**

Tools: An amazing ability to block out negative thoughts, an immeasurable amount of guts, and thoughts of how the fans will go psycho afterwards..

Results May Vary.

* * *

_**Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death**_. 

- Omar Bradley

* * *

_Jeff sighs and looks up._

"_Not too high," he tries to tell himself, but at the back of his head, a small, slightly hysterical voice is screaming at him: "Damn it, you fucking idiot, why the fuck did you ever agree to this? Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…"_

_Another sigh escapes his lips. Putting on his 'determined' look, he starts his ascent._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Gilbert Hardy watches anxiously, all the way from Cameron, North Carolina, as his youngest son readies himself to fly down onto nothing but a mattress from 30 feet high.

He remembers how Jeff had asked him (or, really, pleaded and begged him) not to worry, that if he himself wasn't afraid (which everyone knew was pure bullshit), Gil shouldn't be either.

Matt Hardy sits beside his father, his eyes glued to the television. He knows Jeff will be careful, he knows Jeff can do it.

But he still wishes Jeff were 16 and he were 19 again. At least then, he would be able to convince his little brother (or maybe force their dad to tell him) not to take the risk, to play it safe.

* * *

_He makes it safely to the first platform and looks down, hoping he looks fearless and angry like he's supposed to (and not scared shitless like he does)._

_The hysterical voice is back, yelling out more advice: "Jump now you bastard! Jump now and just end this whole fucking thing!"_

_He forces himself to look up, and once again tells himself, "Not too high." _

_Trying not to gulp too visibly, he turns, and starts climbing again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Backstage, everyone crowds around the small television in Catering. Everyone, from the vets to the Divas to the janitors are there, excited for the big jump.

The vets know that the Hardy kid has come a long way from being a 16 year old botch-prone jobber, and he's capable of far greater things now.

The Divas and the rookies watch on as well, in awe that their resident 'daredevil' really _is_ the real deal, and admire how he's willing to risk so much for this business.

But everyone backstage also knows that anything can happen in the world of professional wrestling.

They're reminded of Owen Hart, and suddenly the atmosphere is tense with worry.

* * *

Randy can hear the crowd go wild, and assumes Jeff is almost at the top. 

He thinks about everything that can go _terribly_ wrong. What happens if Jeff slips, falls, and hits his head? What happens if while he jumps, he turns too late and lands wrong? What happens if he jumps too far out and actually _lands_ on Randy?

He tries to calm himself by telling himself that Jeff is responsible, Jeff will be cautious and careful, and he would rather land wrong and paralyze himself before hurting Randy.

And that's what worries Randy the most.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Standing at the top, he sends a silent prayer to God, thankful he didn't slip and fall (and die, he reminds himself morosely) during the climb up._

_He looks down again, and this time, he notices the voice isn't there anymore._

_He barely spots a tiny, encouraging grin from Randy down below, and resists the urge to grin back. He's supposed to look pissed, after all. Not fucking happy._

_There's only time for one last thought, and he wonders how everyone (everyone who matters to him, anyway) feels about his 'little' stunt._

_He takes a deep breath, and then jumps._

* * *

Reviews/Flames/Constructive criticism are welcomed. 


End file.
